


Mirrorless

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, pre dlc canon, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Qué hace a algo ser real?
Kudos: 3





	Mirrorless

**Author's Note:**

> llevo desde el año pasado sin escribir jaja 
> 
> otro drabble de maria pq bueno! hay q amarla

  1. * * *

**How many times can you refract an image before it starts to look like something else?**



El tiempo no fluye en aquel lugar maldito, abandonado incluso por los mismísimos demonios que temían en sus oraciones. Lady Maria ya no recuerda que había antes de haber acabado ahí, aunque de vez en cuando visita el Pueblo Pesquero y recuerda los pecados cometidos.

Cada vez que atraviesa el reloj, el cementerio de sus errores pasados ha cambiado. El Huérfano sigue vivo, la gente que allí habita no conoce la miseria, Gehrman y ella nunca llegaron.

Otras veces sí, sembrando la muerte con cada paso. El olor a sangre se mezcla con el olor salado del mar y le provoca ganas de vomitar. Los gritos de los niños le taladran los oídos y se quedan grabados en su cerebro como si de hierro candente se tratase. La gente ruega por sus vidas, pero arrastran las palabras hasta que ella es incapaz de comprenderlas. Se mira las manos y siente los guantes empapados de sangre, aunque desconoce si es la suya propia.

(A veces cree que la guadaña de Gehrman no se distancia mucho de la misma que lleva la Parca.)

Cruza el umbral y algo nuevo le espera al otro lado. Ya no sabe qué es real y qué no. Su mente está llena de una niebla que no le permite recordar con claridad. ¿Es aquel su castigo?

En ocasiones recorre el Pabellón de investigación, aliviando como mejor puede los dolores de sus pacientes. ¿Cuál era el fin original por el que sometieron a estas pobres almas a abandonarse en una misión suicida?

También ha visto como Ludwig ha ido perdiéndose a sí mismo hasta convertirse en una vulgar bestia. Solían dialogar, tratar de mantener la cordura juntos en un mundo creado solo para castigarlos, pero dejó de visitarle cuando se dio cuenta de que su razón estaba desapareciendo para dar lugar a aquel cuerpo monstruoso.

¿Y si ella es la siguiente?

La orgullosa Lady Maria de la Torre Astral, hija de Cainhurst y parte del primer taller de cazadores de la Iglesia, reducida al miserable olvido.

Las pesadillas no perdonan tampoco. Su mente desfigura y manipula lo poco que queda dentro de ella hasta desorientarla totalmente, frustrada y aterrada ante la incapacidad de recordar aquello que la hizo ser quien es. Está perdiendo su identidad de una forma mucho más terrorífica que Ludwig.

Sabe que llegará un día en el que no recordará su propio nombre siquiera, pero sí la necesidad de proteger el secreto que oculta el rosetón de la torre. Será un mero títere del destino que ella misma forjó con su rakuyo. Dará su vida por aquellas que arrebató, justicia poética cuanto menos.

Ya no queda nada de quien una vez fue, este lugar la está devorando desde dentro. ¿A dónde te aferras cuando ya no recuerdas siquiera lo que te queda? No hay nada peor observar, atada por las cadenas del olvido, como tu mundo se rompe en pedazos. Ya no le queda mucho tiempo, solo quiere acabar con la agonía que supone perderse a sí misma.

El reflejo del espejo cada día muestra a una Maria diferente y le aterra no reconocerse entre ninguna de ellas.


End file.
